


Fall and stop

by Aeris444



Series: Let's have cake together [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: “Wanna go see “Fantastic Beasts”?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I'm sorry for the ending... or not. Part of my [Let's have cake together](http://archiveofourown.org/series/637643) series
> 
> Some spoilers for "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them".

“Wanna go see “Fantastic Beasts”?”

  


It had been Merlin’s first message just a few days after their date at Holland Park.

  


Percival had phoned him right away to work out the practical details. They decided to go on the next Saturday.

  


They met at Leicester Square.

  


“I’m so excited to see it!” Merlin explained as they walked towards the cinema. “You know, when I was a child, I never wanted to be a pirate or a pilot! I wanted to be a Sorcerer. Though, with my name, one could see the appeal”.

  


Percival smiled, once again entranced by Merlin’s enthusiasm. 

  


“I even asked my Mum to sew me a Sorcerer costume for our school show.”

  


“I’m sure you looked dashing!”

  


“Awkward rather! Though, I had a hard time when my Hogwarts letter didn’t come…”

  


This time Percival couldn’t stop a little “aww” to escape his lips, imagining 11 years old Merlin waiting for his letter.

  


They arrived at the cinema and went to buy their tickets as Merlin kept talking about the way the Harry Potter books had influenced his teen years.

*****

  


“It’s still so sad.” Merlin whined as they came out of the cinema. They had decided to go an have a coffee somewhere. Merlin had been quite moved by Jacob’s story, though.

  


“Imagine, forgetting about all the people you love… He was friend with Newt and he can’t even remember it. It’s awful. And Queenie! They were so obviously in love…”

  


“I couldn’t forget about you.” Percival said, not thinking about the implication of that sentence.

  


“What?”

  


Merlin stopped in his tracks.

  


“If… If someone obliviated me… I don’t think I could forget you.”

  


“Oh… I…”

  


Merlin looked at his shoes for a few seconds but when he left his head to look at Percival, he was blushing.

  


“I really want to kiss you now… And not on the cheek.”

  


It was Percival’s turn to blush.

  


“Not here… Come to mine?”

  


Merlin nodded.

  


The walk to Percival’s flat wasn’t that long. They remained silent as if time was suspended until they reached the cosiness of Percival’s appartement. 

  


As soon as Percival had closed the door behind them, he felt Merlin coming closer. Merlin slowly put his hand on his hip and Percival turned to face him.

  


“I’m sorry… I’m not that fond of PDA so…”

  


“It’s okay. It’s way better like this.”

  


They looked at each other with a new intensity. Percival knew what will happen and for the first time in his life he felt quite relaxed about the idea of being intimate with someone.

  


Though, it was Merlin that finally joined their mouth in a kiss. A chaste one at first. Just a press of lips. A breath and another contact, more intense, Merlin’s tongue against his lips, asking… and Percival giving in. Soon, the kiss grew more passionate. Percival let his hands wander on Merlin’s back, then a little lower.

  


Though, just as Percival started to stroke Merlin’s backside, he felt his companion tense and their kiss ended.

  


“Sorry… I…”

  


Merlin suddenly seemed uncomfortable. 

  


“Merlin? Did I do something…”

  


“I… I think we need to talk.”


End file.
